


Mishapes and Close Calls

by alexandrea45



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU no reapers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrea45/pseuds/alexandrea45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith Shepard is the first human Spector. Trained by Saren over the course of 3 years. During that time they found they can work well with as a team and they develope feelings neither intended to (or care to admite to) for each other.  After spector training is completed She and Saren agree to keep working together. After 2 years Nihlus and his protege ask for help with a missing that goes smoothly till the new trainee ends up bringing the building down on them. Saren gets knocked out cold and ends up in the hospital with everything practicly crushed whiles as shepard who was pregnant with a baby father by saren (only the council and a select few know about it)ends up miscarriaging. Every one else managed to get through with nothing more then scarpes and bruses. Shepard also takes on looking after Saren and his many trips to the surgery table and back on to her ship to make sure he is recovering. Time line is a year after the initial injurys took place.(Also Shepard was giving the normady as congragulations for completing Spector training.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishapes and Close Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Settling Disputes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71976) by inthenightside. 



> First time writing an fan fic its been an idea thats been rolling through my head a couple of times. (Will be an ongoing piece of work) Also sorry for flipping back and forth between first and third person writing styles.  
> My idea came to me after reading a three part series where the first one is call settling disputes. Forgive the horrid spelling and long spots before updates.

I sighed deeply shifting my feet out from underneith me to the floor as to not wake the silvery/white turian who had fallen a sleep with his head on my lap. In the five years i've been working with Saren i have never seen a mission go this badly that fast. _"Damn it Liista how the hell did you manage this."_  The damn girl brought an entire warehouse full of drugs and ammo down on us. _"Were lucky to even be alive never mind Saren spending 6 months in a fucking hospital."_ I looked back down at his sleeping form rubbing my hand across his fringe trying to sooth his restlessness. He shifted slightly stretching in his sleep causing the blanket to fall off his legs revealing one in a plastic brace with the other in a plaster cast with metal prongs sticking out of it. Though the cast and brace only went to his knees the upper portions of his legs were covered in bandages and medigel from several surgeries. _"6 months in the hospital and going on 5 months for physio. Damn turian you taking your sweet ass time to heal thats for sure."_ Lifting his head and moving out form undernieth him i quiclky sliped a pillow under his head and stood up stretching my neck and back in the possess while barely regestering the observation door open untill Nihlus was standing beside me looking down at my slowly healing partner.

"Hows he doing? the turians voice came out in a soft whisper.  
"Better, but still in a lot of pain and extremly pissy." I mused mid stretch then reaching her hand down the run it along saren's fringe, causing the him to snuggle the pillow and semi curl onto his side. His blanket slide away a bit revealing more bandages that covered most of his midsection.  
"And those will need to be changed." i hissed as i fixed the blanket to cover up his legs and set it right up to his keel.  
"Good and those need to be changed and i can understand why he is so pissed." Nihlus chuckled as we headed out to the mess.  
"Saw his x-rays. I'm Surprised he is healing as well as he is." Nihlus sighed staring at the sleeping form of his trainee who was passed out leaning on the mess table with her head in her arms.  
"Yeah. I mean it could of been worse. Although really dont think there is much more worse then his temper lately." I growled. I let my eyes drift over to the sleeping female turian and let out a puff of air that Nihlus looked up at. "Whats on your mind." He questioned.  
Tilting my head lightly i continued to watch the younger turian sleep. "You really think she is spector material."   
"Well other then a few mistakes here and there she is okay." Nihus contemplated.

"A Mistake that nearly got us all killed." I snapped turning toward him instead. Watching as Nihlus inwardly cringed. "And don't think you've heard the end of it cause im pretty sure saren will want a piece of both your hides." I growled grabbing a few packs of decently flavored nutrient paste for Saren then heading back to the observation port. I topped by the door when a i heard a sound coming from Nihlus that sounded more of a half scream half growl of fustrartion. After a few munite of the growling nihls seemed to have settled down oly to be verbally assulting both mine and Saren's names. "No wonder they get along so well she's just as volatile as he is. When is he gonna admit their running together and not just working with one another?" A shrill femine vocie spoke up over the din nihlus was making. I snorted softly then proceded to go to observation not wanting to even bother listening to Nihlus berate the girl.

As the observation doors swooshed open i was greeted with the back of a silver head sticking up over the back of the couch while the rest of its body was slouched into a semi layed back postion. Even trying to e relaxed Saren's body screamed tension and stress It showed rougher round the edges indication he hasn't been eating or tending to his wounds as often as he should be.  _"I wounder if the stress he is under is causing his body to heal slower. That or its just the serverity of the wounds. or both."_ As the thoughts ran through my mind I put the nutrient packs on the table behind the couch and slipped my hands and arms along the edges of his cowl before wrapping them around his neck. "You care to explaine to me why your not looking after you physical health and well being. Or did you actrally mean for me to do it when asked me to take you with me when ever I leave the citadel?" muttering as i ran my lips along his cheek spin and nipping the end of it.  
Some of the tension he was harboring disappeared as he began to relax into my touch.  _"Atleast he'll still relaxe around me."_ I sighed secretly enjoying the feel of his presence.   
"Its been nearly a year since the council told me I'm not aloud to do anything till the doctors deem me fit for combat." hes deep sultry voice spoke up suddenly in a huff just as he leaned his head toward mine. "Besides you'd have nothing to do without me during ur down time." He purred mockinly at which i just snorted at and stood up and grabed the nutrient packs and walked around the couch and sat down handing him one and placing the others between us while I begane to strip him of his bandages (being particullary careful of the urinary catheter that been put into him since early on in the year when everyone relised his plates had refused to shift for anything, any slight tug on to causes him pain) partly glad he decided to discard the overly loose shorts he had been wearing before. As the bandages came away they revealed and mosaic expanse of half healed scabes, surgery stiches and semi-bursed tender flesh. In the time it took me to clean off the old medigel and apply the new stuff and put on new bandages he had downed the 3 tailored nutrient packs meant for turian.  
"Is something physicaly bothering you when you eat other then cramps form your body trying to digest it."i asked while sending a quick mesage for Nihlus to bring me some more nutreint packs. "No just sore and not really worried about eating lately. Anyway we can avoid the citadel for a little while?" he mussed trying to loosing up a perticullry tight bandage just above his groin plates. I grabed his hand knowing full well this last year has been excruciatingly long for him."No. We have a few days before we get there. Whats on your mind?"  
 I smiled lightly and began to run my fingers up and down the length of his spur that was sticking out of the plaster cast being carefull to avoid touching the metal bolt head sticking out its side.  Looking up at him he was looking straight out the port window with a look that siad he was uncomfortable with what he was wanting to say. His hand was drapped across his groin plates and seam, fingers twitching lightly. I sighed lightly and grabbed his hand gently squeezing it.   
moving the empty nutrient packs to the table behind the couch with the other hand. I slid up next to him knowing what he want to do. Grabbing the blanket i pulled it across are laps.  

"This fustration and stress is bloody rediculous. It probably part of the reason why my seam won't open."  He whispered trying to relax into my side as best as his body would let him.   
"It dosen't help that everytime we dock and you go into surgery they're forcing your seam open to change the catheter ot do some procedure." I muttered back.  
"No it doesn't that and the catheter holds it open a bit." He hissed each word laced with venom as he tensed up, aggitated at the treatment he has been reciving from the hospital.   
Slipping my hand under his I began to rub my fingers at the sides of his seam avoiding touching the actural seam seeings the edges are painful to touch and are extremely dry.  
"This stop is just a check up. They'll sedate you when they put you through the scaners just so your biotics don't fry the machines. All they're suppose to do is make sure your healing after that we can see if Mordin and Chakwas are willing to take over as your doctors and that way you wont have to leave the normandy till you can walk on your own again. Are your still oversensitve?" Leaning my head against his shoulder I stiffeled a yawn.  
"A bit. And your getting tired arn't you?" Saren snickered at me all while fidgiting under my my gentle strokes somewhat tickled him.  
"No just tired of sitting around for so long. Kinda boring being sent to the farside of the galaxy while my mate is incarcerated by medi gel and bandages." leaning my head up to nip at his now loose mandibles. He nuzzled the side of my head before turning to loo at the observation doors as they swooshed open and a very angry Nihlus stormed through throwing several nutrient packs at us.  
"What the fucking hell Kryik." Saren snarled at the other male. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
